TEMAN
by Lawliet Dragneel
Summary: 'Pandanganku terhadapmu mulai berubah...Aku akan menunggu waktu untuk membuktikan perasaan itu padamu'


**DISCLAIMER Fairy tail Hiro mashima.  
Genre: Friendship & Romance.**

 **Pair: Erza scarlett v Natsu dragneel.**

 **Rating: T 'teen'.**

 **SUMMARY: 'Pandangan ku terhadapmu...mulai berubah, aku akan menunggu  
waktu untuk menunjukan hal itu kepadamu'.**

 **Warning: kata yang mungkin berat untuk dipahami, OOC, Erza side.**

 **TOWER of HEAVEN.**

 **.  
.**.

.Ia bingung? sangat bingung akan takdir yang mengikat hidupnya.  
Teman memang akan melakukan apa saja, dirinya yakin! Karena saat ini  
ia...sedang mengalaminya.  
Matanya menatap nanar orang yang berada diluar benda yang mengurungnya.  
Melihat orang tersebut...'Natsu dragneel' salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.  
Orang yang saat ini berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya, walau tahu **'Tenaga  
mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya'.**

Ia tidak tahu? Kenapa lelaki itu memandang dirinya bagaikan orang yang salah.  
Dan juga, ekspresi takut itu menggangunya.  
Tapi ia tidak tahu? Apa yang lelaki itu takuti.  
Bukankah sesama teman itu wajar!...Teman yang sedang kesusahan akan di  
tolong oleh teman kepercayaan.

Berkorban...dirinya mengorbankan tubuhnya ditelan. Di telan sebuah  
benda sialan yang sayangnya...buatan **'teman masa lalunya'.  
**  
Ingatan terburuknya keluar. Ingatan dimana masa kecil yang dihabiskan  
bagaikan manusia buangan.  
Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Matanya melihat orang yang jadi  
alasan utama peristiwa ini terjadi.

 **'Jellal'**.batinnya kecewa.

hatinya memilih orang itu. Tapi setelah semua peristiwa yang  
terjadi... ketertarikan itu hilang entah kemana.

"Natsu...tolong jaga semuanya! Jadilah kuat.."

.  
Dengan Ucapan terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Dirinya siap! Setidaknya  
pengorbanan tidak dilakukannya dengan sia-sia. Setidaknya semua  
teman-temannya selamat.

 **XXX**

Ia kini berada di ruangan putih. Jika boleh menebak...mungkin ia kira  
ini sebuah nirwana.  
Dia terdiam seben tar...lalu menangis. Dihadapannya kejadian yang  
mungkin menjadi masa depan terlihat. Bagaikan sebuah film! Ia melihat  
semua temannya menangis. Menangis kehilangan...kehilangan akan  
dirinya.

"MINGGIR...erza belum mati Sialan.."

.  
"Natsu..".hatinya menangis. Tangisan yang hampir terendam kini  
keluar. melihat keadaan menyedihkan sahabatnya. Lelaki itu membuat  
suasana Berkabung semakin kentara.  
Lelaki itu terlihat terpukul tapi...kenapa?.

Apa lelaki itu mempunyai tempat spesial bagi dirinya. Dan hal itu  
entah mengapa? Membuat senyum simpul dan rona kemerahan muncul  
diwajahnya.  
Opininya terhadap natsu...sama seperti yang lain.  
Sahabatnya itu berisik, loyal, dan lainnya. Tapi dengan semua yang  
telah terjadi ia menambahkan satu hal?.  
Sahabatnya entah kenapa terasa tampan. Senyuman kecil yang tercipta  
perlahan turun.  
Serasa menyadari satu hal!. . . .ia telah mati.  
Dan tidak akan melihat wajah itu, wajah yang kini mengganti bayangan  
lelaki berambut biru.

Dan perubahan yang terjadi membuatnya terdiam. matanya mengecil,  
bukan karena takut.

Tapi...cahaya yang menyeruak bagaikan sebuah  
tangan, menarik dan membawa tubuhnya menuju permukaan.  
Mungkinkah itu malaikat? Jika benar, ia ingin berkumpul bersama orang  
tua yang sayangnya tidak pernah ia temui.

Dan hal itu terjadi. Bagaikan ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan. Cahaya  
itu menghilang , meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam kebingungan.  
Namun...Kehangatan perlahan ia rasakan. Bagaikan gravitasi yang  
membuat sebuah benda terjatuh, dia terbangun.

Matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Mengerjapkannya berulang-ulang  
mencoba mengusir pandangan buram yang menganggu pandangannya. Iris  
matanya melihat keadaan sekitar dengan tanda tanya.  
Suara laut terdengar..dan ia serasa terbang.

"dasar bodoh!...mengorbankan diri sendiri itu bodoh, kau bodoh..."

suara itu, dirinya serasa familiar...dan juga kenapa kekhawatiran  
terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Na-natsu...ke-kenapa". dirinya terlihat menyedihkan, menangis di  
pangkuan lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkannya.  
Tapi entah mengapa? Seluruh wajahnya menghangat.

"hahh...tentu saja karena aku..."

Aahh...Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, lelaki ini bukanlah tipe yang  
membiarkan sebuah pengorbanan terjadi di depannya. Kalaupun ia gagal,  
dirinya menebak? Lelaki ini pasti depresi karena...kegagalan yang ia  
alami.

"Teman...yah". Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang tidak  
pernah ia kira akan sehangat ini. Walau hatinya sedikit kecewa  
mendengar hal itu. Ia akan menunggu, waktu membuktikan perasaan  
sejatinya.  
Menutup kembali matanya dan membiarkan tidur menelan pandangannya.  
Tidak menyadari...kata terakhir yang ia keluarkan! tidak sama dengan  
kata yang akan di ucapkan lelaki itu.

.  
 **."...Mencintaimu erza"  
**

 **The_End.**

Cerita pertama mudah mudahan gak gagal. OKE...Saran, kritikan,  
hujatan diterima dengan hati terbuka. Bye

.


End file.
